a kogan and jarlos story
by GustavoRusherBoy13
Summary: Big Time Rush: slash Logan/Kendall, James/Carlos y cosas inesperadas hehehe! no apto para HOMOFOBICOS!
1. Logan y Kendall kogan

Capitulo 1:

Logan descubre el secreto de kendall

* * *

Era un día normal para los chicos de big time rush, Gustavo les había dado el día libre Jasmes y Carlos pensaron en que harían durante el día libre no paso mucho cuando Carlos dijo:

"James, ¿que tal si vamos a la piscina?"

"Yo, estaba pensando en ir a conquistar a la nueva chica" dijo el chico bonito. "Además siempre vamos a la piscina no crees que deberíamos hacer otras cosas"

"Esta bien" dijo Carlos, dando un gran suspiro.

"También escuche que la chica nueva tiene una hermana, ¿vamos o que?" dijo James pasando su peine de la suerte por su pelo.

"ok" dijo Carlos saltando de emoción.

Salieron corriendo del 2j cerrando la puerta con fuerza, despertando a Kendall y a Logan quienes estaban en la habitación que compartían.

Logan se quito las sabanas que lo cobijaban para poder levantarse de la cama, Kendall al ver al chico genio en bóxer quedo paralizado pues Kendall estaba enamorado de Logan secretamente, Logan fue al baño para cepillarse los dientes, el rubio se imagino a Logan saliendo desnudo del baño con la polla erecta, "Kendall" grito Logan, "¿que te pasa?"Kendall al oír a Logan reacciono dijo "No me pasa nada solo estaba pensando el lo que haría hoy"

Logan se vistió y salio de la habitación para ir a desayunar con Camille, al ver que Logan se marcho Kendall tomo una foto el chico genio al observarla empezó a acariciarse todo su cuerpo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Logan volvió por que había olvidado su cartera al abrir la puerta se estremeció con lo que vio, Kendall su mejor amigo desde ase muchos años se estaba pajando con una foto de el.

"Kendall, ¿Qué haces?" dijo el chico inteligente impresionado pues lo que estaba viendo nunca había sucedido.

Al escuchar a Logan, Kendall rápidamente se cubrio y tiro la foto de Logan.

"Puedo explicarlo" Dijo Kendall tapándose la cara.

Logan, se sentó alado de Kendall tomando sus manos.

"Que pasa" dijo Logan con voz suave.

Armándose de valor Kendall le contesto:

"L-L-Logie e estado ena-en.."

"Dimelo amigo" dijo Logan.

"te amo!, te amo desde que te vi por primera ves solo que tenia miedo de que te enteraras" dijo el rubio llorando "no me odies por esto, por favor"

Logan rió y dijo "yo no te odio al contrario me alegra saber la verdad, de echo también tengo algo que decirte, ahora que se que me amas no me da miedo decirte que TE AMOO!"Logan le dijo en el oído.

Kendall al oír la repuesta se paralizo y levanto la cabeza volteando a ver a su amigo, Kendall no creía en lo que había escuchado, no paso más de 5 seg. Cuando Logan le soltó un beso en los labios.

Kendall no lo podía creer pero se dejo llevar respondiéndole suavemente.

Al separarse Logan le grito:

"¡Kendall Knight!"

"¡Descúbrete!"

Rápidamente el rubio se descubrió dejando al aire libre su polla que fácil mente media 22 cm Logan bajo su cuerpo poniéndose de rodillas tomo la polla erecta de el rubio y la introdujo es su boca, Kendall gemía cada ves mas fuerte pues las mamadas que le daba Logan eran cada ves mas potentes. "L-L-Logie n-no p-pares sigue, sigue….."

Logan al sentir que su polla se endurecía dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones soltó la polla de el rubio con un "pop" rápidamente el chico inteligente se quito los pantalones dejando libre a su polla que media 21 cm. Logan se paro y se lanzo sobre Kendall "entra en mi" dijo Logan con una voz fuerte el chico inteligente se mojo los dedos de saliva se los me ti en su agujero negro, mientras besaba a Kendall, pasaron 2 min. cuando escucho "estoy listo" dijo cerca de la oreja de el rubio, Kendall no lo pensó dos veces e introdujo su polla dentro de el agujero negro de Logan.

"aaa aaaaaa aa o sii, mas rápido, mas rápido" gritaba Logan

Despus de 15 min. "oh, mierda, Logie ya me vengo" dijo Kendall con una voz acelerada

"no lo saques lléname de tu semen" dijo el chico inteligente mientras gemía

Al instante el rubio lleno a logan de su semen dejando salir un gemido, al sentir el semen de el rubio dentro de su agujero Logan gimió mas, lanzando su semen en las sabanas de el rubio.

Cayendo exhaustos se taparon abrazándose uno al otro.

"Me alegra que ayas descubierto mi secreto" dijo Kendall con una voz cansada.

Logan sonrió y dijo "TE AMO"

El rubio sonrió y contesto "entonces ya somos novios"

"Por supuesto" dijo el chico inteligente "pero crees que debemos decirle a los chicos" pregunto Logan

"por el momento no" dijo el rubio "no sabemos como vallan a reaccionar"

"tienes razón" dijo Logan "oye me tengo que ir, de seguro Camille me esta esperando"

"Si y a mí me esta esperando Jo" respondió Kendall

"Que pasara con ellas" dijo Logan mientras se vestía

"no lo se por el momento salgamos no ellas como de acostumbre ya luego platicamos eso ok?"

"ok" respondió Logan dando un suspiro

Logan y Kendall se vistieron se marcharon cada quien con su novia.

Espero que les aya gustado pronto subiré el 2do capitulo que es la continuación de la primera bueno pss asta pronto (n.n)"


	2. James y Carlos jarlos

Capitulo 2:

La confesión de James.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Logan y Kendall confesaron su enamoramiento,

Durante esos 3 días el chico inteligente y el rubio actuaban muy extraños, James y Carlos se preguntaban que por que ambos chicos se encerraban en la habitación que compartían durante horas, hasta que una noche el chico bonito y el moreno escucharon unos gemidos provenientes de el cuarto de Logan y Kendall, lo podían escuchar desde su habitación pues sus habitaciones estaban juntas, Carlos y James no podían imaginarse que ocasionaba los gemidos que daba Logan, no paso mucho cuando decidieron salir e ir a preguntar que pasaba al tocar la puerta Logan y Kendall se vistieron rápido y corrieron a abrir la puerta.

"¿hola chicos que sucede?"Pregunto Kendall con una voz nerviosa.

"es que escuchamos unos gemidos como de dolor" respondió James.

"Ah, eso es que a Logan se le atoro el brazo en la ventana y pues no podíamos desatorarla" dijo Kendall actuando extraño "bueno ya nos vamos a dormir, hasta mañana chicos" grito Logan desde adentro de la habitación.

"Hasta mañana" respondieron.

Carlos y James se fueron a su habitación, al entrar el moreno corrió al baño pues quería ducharse mientras que el chico bonito se quedo pensando en lo que había sucedido.

"Carlos!,crees que sea cierto lo que nos dijo Kendall?" pregunto James con una voz baja pues no quería ser escuchado por el rubio.

"¿Qué?!" grito el moreno "es que no te escuche bien, si quieres acércate y dímelo"

James se acerco a la puerta del baño abriéndola con cuidado.

"dije que si crees que sea cierto lo que nos dijo Kendall"

"En verdad no lo se" respondió Carlos desde atrás de la cortina de la bañera "Kendall lucia un poco nervioso a y por cierto me pasas una toalla" dijo el moreno cambiando el tema.

"Si, ahora te la traigo" dijo el chico bonito.

Rápidamente fue al armario por una toalla y volvió para dársela, Carlos extendió una mano por fuera de la cortina que lo cubría y la tomo, al cubrirse de la cintura para bajo salio de la bañero mostrando sus musculosos brazos su gran abdomen, James al ver a su amigo se quedo en shock pues James se había enamorado de el desde que llegaron a Los Ángeles, El moreno se dio cuenta de cómo James lo miraba con una cara sonrojada el moreno le se acerco le dio una palmada y le pregunto:

"¿Qué pasa amigo?" pregunto Carlos.

"Ammmm.., N-no M-me p-pasa nada" contesto el chico bonito mientras temblaba.

Carlos bajo la mirada y vio un bulto que sobre salía de los pantalones de James, el chico moreno levanto su mirada y extendió su mano hasta el bulto de James.

"Déjala salir" dijo el moreno mientras acariciaba.

"Que!" respondió el chico bonito

"Yo se que te gusto" dijo el moreno susurrando.

"Como lo supiste?!" respondió James con una voz temblorosa.

"Yo solo me di cuenta por la forma en que me mirabas cuando me cambiaba" contesto el moreno.

"Pues si lo confieso" dijo James con mucho valor. "Me gustas desde que nos vinimos a Los Ángeles"

"Tu también me gustas" aclaro el moreno mientras que se quitaba la toalla "Solo que no sabia como decírtelo, la verdad tenia miedo de cómo fueras a reaccionar"

James al ver que Carlos se quitaba la toalla no pudo evitar bajar su mirada hacía la polla erecta de 21 cm. El chico bonito se estremeció pues el no creía que la polla de el moreno era muy grande, James no apartaba su mirada.

Carlos se puso de rodillas y extendió sus manos hasta el botón del pantalón de James, una ves que tomo el botón lo desabrocho después bajo el cierre dio un tirón hacia abajo dejando a el chico bonito solo en bóxer, James no lo podía creer, su mejor amigo desde la infancia lo iba a dejar desnudo,

Carlos después de haber bajado el bóxer del niño bonito tomo su polla y la introdujo en su boca lamiendo desde la punta hasta la base de la polla de James. El chico bonito soltó un pequeño gemido tomando el pelo de el moreno dio un tirón para levantarlo.

"TE AMO" le dijo James a Carlos soltándole un beso.

Carlos le respondió al instante como muestra de que el también lo amaba,

Salieron del baño y se acostaron en la cama.

"Por favor, méteme la polla!" grito Carlos "te lo ruego méteme la polla!"

Rápidamente el chico bonito mojo sus dedos con la saliva de Carlos y los introdujo en el agujero de Carlos para que el se acostumbrara, Carlos arqueo la espalda mientras gruñía, cuando el moreno se sintió listo se puso de rodillas sobre la cama con las manos el la cabecera, James tomo esto como señal de que estaba listo, rápidamente tomo la cintura de Carlos metiendo su polla en el agujero del moreno.

Carlos no se resistió, dejo salir un fuerte gemido los cuales iban incrementando conforme a las envestidas que daba James, el chico bonito aumento su velocidad, Carlos no podía evitar gruñir y gemir cada ves mas fuerte.

"James!, ya me vengo oh dios" dijo Carlos con un gruñido.

James al sentir que los músculos del agujero se apretaban cuado Carlos lanzaba el semen dio un gemido y lleno de semen al agujero, ambos cayeron exhaustos y dieron un fuerte suspiro.

"Me alegra haberte confesado todo" dijo James con una voz cansada.

Carlos se acerco y dijo en voz baja "TE AMO"

James rió y dijo: "Entonces, quieres ser mi novio?"

Carlos también rió y contesto: "¡Si!" "Pero hay que mantener esto en secreto no sabemos que pasaría si Logan y Kendall se llegan a enterar"

"Esta bien, pero no dejo de pensar en que se traerán ellos, últimamente se comportan muy extraños, no lo crees" respondió James.

"Tienes razón pero yo creo que tarde o temprano nos vamos a dar cuenta de que se traen entre manos" dijo el moreno.

Al final se durmieron acurrucados en la cama de James.

* * *

Y esto fue el final del segundo capitulo, el capitulo 3 es la continuación de esta historia.


	3. La historia apenas comienza!

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por tardarme tanto en verdad lo siento mi excusa:

No sabia que escribir pero ya me inspire heheheh.

Big time rush no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

"**_Pensamientos"_**

_**Recuerdos**_

Narración normal

Yo se que no use ninguna de esta aclaraciones en mis capítulos anteriores, debido a que soy un principiante.

Dejen sus comentarios que no sean ofensivos aceptare cualquier consejo bueno este capitulo esta titulado como:

La historia apenas comienza

* * *

Ya han pasado casi 2 semanas desde que los chicos revelaron sus sentimientos (entre ellos XD).han sido los días mas difíciles para ambas parejas.

Logan ya no amaba a Camille y no sabia como decírselo,Kendall estaba en la misma situación, además si ambos cortaban a las chicas todo palmwoods comenzaría a levantar sospechas por el rompimiento tan repentino de ambas parejas ya que eran dos de las parejas más populares del hotel y sobretodo no querían lastimarlas.

James aun sabiendo que era gay no podía detener su fama de mujeriego ya que eso levantaría sospechas y Carlos no podía soportar ver a su James con las chicas pero tenia que hacerlo por su bien.

Un día Carlos vio a James besándose apasionadamente con una chica que al parecer era nueva.

"_**maldición esa chica esta besando a mi James" **_Carlos dijo en su mente.

-Carlos!- Grito una voz masculina.

-Carlos!- Volvió a gritar aquella persona.

Carlos no reaccionaba ya que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos. De pronto el chico que gritaba se para a lado de Carlos dándole una palmada para que reaccionara. El latino reacciono rápidamente y vio como agitaban unas manos frente a el, al ver las manos voltio y vio a Logan.

-¿Amigo que te pasa?- pregunto Logan, pues estaba un poco preocupado

-N-nada solo miraba el árbol- contesto Carlos.

-Carlos, dime la verdad ambos sabemos que tu eres pésimo mintiendo- dijo el chico inteligente

Era verdad Carlos no sabia mentir, pero el no quería decir la verdad pues el tenia miedo a la reacción de su mejor amigo, se quedo callado pues no sabia que hacer, no paso mucho cuando el latino vio a las Jennifer's sentadas a lo lejos y se le ocurrió la respuesta perfecta.

-Me atrapaste, estaba espiando a las Jennifer's-

-Ok, te creo- fue la respuesta de Logan aunque seguía sin creer, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-¿Y que haces?- pregunto el latino para poder cambiar el tema.

-Estoy buscando a Kendall, de casualidad ¿Lo has visto?-

-Recuerdo haberlo visto esta mañana con Jo en el lobby- contesto Carlos.

-Maldición- susurro Logan _**"se supone que hoy veríamos una película" **_dijo el chico inteligente en su mente.

-¿Por qué el "maldición"?- pregunto Carlos pues no entendía el por que de la reacción de su amigo.

-No es nada, lo siento me tengo que ir- dijo el chico inteligente con una voz muy cortante, lo cual puso a pensar a Carlos.

Carlos no dejaba de pensar en por que su amigo se había molestado de esa manera, _**"Que le pasa a Logan, últimamente esta actuando muy extraño"**_.

-Carlos!- dijo un chico a sus espaldas.

El latino se dio media vuelta y vio a Kendall.

-Kendall!-dijo el latino desesperadamente –Tengo que decirte algo sobre L….-

-Espera ¿Has visto a Logan?- interrumpió el rubio.

-De eso te quiero hablar- dijo el latino -Ase un momento que se fue pero eso no es todo, también me pregunto por ti y yo le respondí que en la mañana te había visto con Jo en el lobby y creo que se molesto por la respuesta-

-Maldición- susurro el rubio.

-Eso mismo dijo Logan antes de irse-

-Y, ¿A donde se fue?- pregunto muy angustiado.

-No lo se, pero, ¿Tu sabes por que se molesto?-

-Lo siento pero ahora no puedo hablar debo encontrar a Logie- respondió Kendall antes de irse corriendo.

"_**Esto es muy extraño"**_ pensó el latino. Cuando escucho que lo llamaban pero esta ves supo quien era -James!-claro esa voz era irreconocible al menos para Carlos, al voltear hacia con James no pudo evitar correr y abrasarlo desesperadamente.

-Calma!, que hay gente a nuestro alrededor por si no te has dado cuenta- dijo James, tratando de separar a su amigo de el.-Además no veo por que tu desesperación si solo nos hemos separado medio día y no me digas que me extrañaste-

-No es eso, es solo que tu eres mió y no quiero ver que te besen otra vez y menos da la manera en la que te besaba la chica-

-Por favor ya habíamos hablado de esto, no puedo dejar mi fama de mujeriego o se levantaran sospechas y acordamos que no te molestaría- dijo el chico bonito.

-Pues eso acordamos pero créeme que es difícil no llenarme de furia, piénsalo si yo me estuviera besando con alguna chica y de la misma forma en la que se besaban tu y la chica ¿Te molestaría verdad?- dijo Carlos, con una voz suave.

-Claro que me molestaría pero ese no es el punto- dijo James, mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del latino.

-Entonces, ¿cual es el punto?-

-Mejor cambiemos de tema que no quiero empezar una discusión, mejor dime ¿porque Kendall corrió de manera desesperada?- cambio de tema el chico bonito pues quería evitar una discusión.

El latino dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a contarle a James lo que había pasado.

-Fue algo rarísimo, yo estaba espi… viendo a las Jennifer's cuan..-

-Carlos!, dime la verdad, ¿Me estabas espiando a mi cierto?- interrumpió James.

-Bueno te estaba espiando pero volvamos a la historia, ¿ok?-

-Ok- fue la simple respuesta del niño bonito.

-Yo estaba espiándote cuando llego Logan y me pregunto que, que hacia, por supuesto no le dije que te espiaba, luego me pregunto que si había visto a Kendall y le dije que lo había visto en el lobby con Jo y de repente se molesto y empezó a maldecir y la verdad no se por que, y luego se marcho, después llego Kendall y me pregunto por Logan y le conté lo que había sucedido y de igual manera que la de Logan se molesto, le pregunte que por que Logan se molesto y me dijo que no podía hablar y se fue corriendo para buscar a Logan, ¿No crees que esto es muy extraño?- pregunto el latino al final de contar lo sucedido.

-Muy extraño diría yo- respondió James -Creo que deberíamos averiguar que pasa con ellos dos-

-Vamos, entonces- fue la respuesta de Carlos.

Ambos chico se fueron del parque para buscar a Kendall y a Logan, el día era hermoso, las aves cantaban, el clima era excelente pero el problema era lo que pasaba entre Kendall y Logan, James y Carlos estaban dispuestos a descubrir lo que sucedía con sus amigos, buscaron por horas hasta que decidieron rendirse y se fueron al 2j, al entrar escucharon unos gritos que al parecer eran de discusión, rápidamente se acercaron a la habitación de Logan y Kendall para escuchar por que razón discutían, pegaron su oídos a la puerta y escucharon.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación:

Logan:-no puedo creer que hayas olvidado lo que haríamos hoy!-

Kendall:-no lo olvide es solo que perdí la noción del tiempo..-

Logan:-claro ahora entiendo todo, perdiste la noción del tiempo besuqueándote con Jo-

Kendall:-por supuesto que no, es solo que estábamos platicando y el tiempo se me pasó pero solo platicábamos-

Logan:-mejor dímelo de una vez, dime que ya no me amas-(llorando, con la voz muy baja que James y Carlos no pudieron escuchar)

Kendall:-no digas eso!-

Logan:-entonces dime que esto no volverá a suceder y sobre todo dime que me amas-(de nuevo con la voz muy baja)

* * *

Fuera de la habitación:

-No entiendo lo que dice Logan- susurro el latino.

-Shhh nos van a oír-dijo James con un tono de voz muy bajo

-Quienes los van a oír- pregunto Katie cruzando los brazos.

Ambos chicos cruzaron miradas pensado en que responderle a la niña pequeña….

* * *

Bueno este fue el capitulo 3 no es muy largo pero espero y les aya gustado por favor dejen sus reviews.


	4. La disculpa!

Hola espero que les guste este capitulo, la verdad me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo pero al fin lo pude terminar. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Advertencia: La redacción no es muy buena y hay algunos errores de ortografía. Recuerden que soy un principiante.

Big time rush no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

"**_Pensamientos"_**

'_**Recuerdos'**_

Narración normal.

* * *

Los chicos no sabían que decirle a Katie hasta que Carlos se desespero e impulsivamente soltó toda la verdad.

-¡Estamos espiando a Logan y a Kendall!-

-¡Carlos, eres un estupido!-grito el chico bonito-¡Como se te ocurre decirle la verdad, esto nos traerá muchos problemas!-

-James en primer lugar no me grites y en segundo lugar ambos sabemos que Katie es muy lista, decirle una mentira seria completamente inútil- dijo Carlos en su defensa.

-Hey, sigo aquí por si no lo han notado, mejor díganme ¿por que razón espían a mi hermano y a Logan?- dijo la pequeña en voz alta para que James y Carlos dejaran de discutir.

-Ok, te diremos todo pero no aquí- dijo James en voz baja para no ser escuchado por Logan y Kendall.

James, Carlos y Katie se dirigieron al parque para poder hablar mejor, una vez que llegaron al parque Carlos comienzo a contarle todo desde el principio cuando Logan había preguntado por Kendall, terminado de contar la historia los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Katie rompió el silencio -Ahora comprendo todo- dijo con un pequeño suspiro al final.

-¿Qué es lo que comprendes?- Carlos pregunto muy confundido ya que el y James no entendían nada.

-Lo lamento chicos pero creo que ustedes terminaran dándose cuenta en algún momento.- fue la respuesta de Katie, una vez que respondió se quedo callada y se marcho al 2j.

Carlos y James seguían confundidos. Trataban de comprender lo que estaba pasando pero fue inútil, el silencio los invadió por completo hasta que James recordó otra cosa aun mas importante.

-Carlos, lamento haberte levantado la voz y lamento haberte dicho estupido- se escuchaba muy arrepentido.

Carlos tambien recordo lo sucedido despues de la pregunta que le hizo James.

-Un lo siento no me basta- Carlos estaba completamente enojado, se le notaba en sus ojos que estaba lleno de furia.

-Por favor no me hagas esto, yo solo no pensé las cosas antes de gritarte de esa forma- James lucia muy arrepentido pero esto no cambio nada.

-Es que ese es el problema, que no piensas las cosas antes de gritar, lo lamento pero no me siento bien, la verdad estoy muy enojado- una ves dicho esto, Carlos se marcho del lugar.

James no pudo evitar llorar y empezar a decirse así mismo _**"soy un estupido, ahora no se como remediarlo"**_ James no dejaba de llorar hasta que recordó algo _**'Mama Knight y Katie no pasarían la noche en la habitación' **_James analizo las cosas y se le ocurrió un plan _**"Aprovechare que la señora Knight y Katie no estarán, así podré organizarle una cena romanita a Carlos para que me disculpe,si eso sera perfecto, pero el problema es que como carajos me **__**desago**__** de Logan y Kendall, algo se me tiene que ocurrir" **_una ves que termino de planear lo que haria se marcho al 2j, para su suerte la señora Knight y la niña pequeña ya se habían marchado solo faltaba el resolver el problema de Logan y Kendall, al abrir la puerta vio que Logan y Kendall estaban el la sala viendo televisión lo cual le parecía raro ya que antes habían tenido una fuerte discusión.

-Hola chicos, ¿que hacen?- pregunto James disimuladamente.

-Hola, solo vemos la televisión- fue la respuesta que dio Logan.

-Ah, y ¿que harán esta noche?- pregunto James esperando una buena respuesta.

-Iremos al cine, de echo creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Kendall mientras miraba su reloj -llegaremos un poco tarde, no nos esperen a cenar- dijo Logan mientras se levantaba del sillón-Y ¿Qué harán tu y Carlos?-

-Nada especial creo que solo jugaremos XBOX 360- James mintió para que los chicos no sospecharan, no paso mucho cuando se escucho la puerta cerrarse, James no pudo evitar brincar de emoción, la suerte estaba de su lado, no lo pensó dos beses y comenzó a darle marcha a su plan, se dirigió hacia la cocina, tomo los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la cena y comenzó a cocinar, primero comenzó a cortar los vegetales necesarios para la cena y luego prosiguió con lo demás, una ves que termino la cena, recogió el desorden que había dejado, ya que todo estaba limpio y en su lugar puso la mesa, en el centro tres hermosas velas, el mantel era blanco, puso los cubiertos de plata de la señora Knight, también uso los platos de porcelana que escondía la señora Knight, la cena era la favorita de Carlos, en fin, todo era hermoso solo faltaba que Carlos llegara para que todo funcionara perfectamente. Pasó media hora cuando James escucho la puerta abrirse y fue cuando vio entrar a Carlos.

-¿Que es todo esto?- pregunto el latino un poco confundido.

-Esto es m disculpa- respondido James mientras que se acercaba al latino para darle un abrazo de disculpa.

-No debiste haberlo echo-

-Oh, vamos Carlos tu sabes que por ti yo hago cualquier cosa- dijo James jalando a Carlos hacia la mesa, lo sentó en su silla y comenzaron a cenar, Carlos no parecía contento se notaba por el silencio que había en la mesa, esto preocupaba mucho a James, después de 1 hora de silencio terminaron, James recogió la mesa poniendo todo en su respectivo lugar, ya terminando de acomodar todo voltio a ver a su novio, lo que noto no era bueno.

-Carlos, sigues molesto verdad-

Carlos no contestaba solo mantenía su mirada hacía la ventana.

-Carlos, y ¿que te pareció la cena?- dijo James un poco preocupado, bueno muy preocupado.

-Fue maravillosa, pero eso no cambia nada- Respondió el latino todavía con la mirada en la ventana.

Los ojos de James se tornaron húmedos al oír la respuesta de su novio.

-Entonses como quieres que te demuestre que en verdad lo siento- James dijo con un tono de voz muy triste.

-¡Quiero que me hagas el amor!- grito el latino dando media vuelta para ver a James a los ojos.

James quedo en shock lo que era extraño puesto a que ya habían tenido sexo muchas veces, pero lo que Carlos pedía era que le hiciera el amor no sexo, James se acerco lentamente y tomo a Carlos por la cintura, lo miro a los ojos y le planto un beso muy apasionado y tal vez el mas largo beso que se habían dado comparado con los otros, no pudieron evitar separase para poder tomar aire.

James lo llevo de las muñecas hasta la habitación que compartían una ves adentro James cerro la puerta y se sentó alado de Carlos y lo miro a los ojos antes de plantarle otro beso, a los pocos segundos sus labisos chocaron. no era un beso como el de hace un momento pero era un gran beso, Carlos tomo la cabeza de James y lo recostó en la cama,

James sonreía al ver como Carlos lo miraba, Carlos no se quedo atrás y también se recorto, quedando a un costado de James, ambos chicos no dejaban de verse a los ojos hasta que James decido darle un tercer beso el cual daría inicio a todo lo demás.

Los labios de James se movían en perfecta sincronía con los de Carlos, sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio hasta que Carlos venció, James le desabotonaba lentamente la camisa mientras que Carlos seguía besándolo apasionadamente, una vez sin camisa James comenzó a besarle el cuello luego comenzó a succionar de tras de la oreja para dejarle una marca que no se notara, bajo sus labios lentamente hasta llegar a el pezón derecho dándole pequeñas lamidas que por supuesto excitaba a Carlos ya que el daba pequeños gemidos, luego se paso al pezón izquierdo que tubo como resultado gemidos un poco mas fuertes, sus labios siguieron bajando hasta llegar al ombligo en el cual introdujo la lengua lentamente.

James se puso de rodillas sobre la cama para poder pasar su playera por sobre su cabeza dejando a la vista el perfecto abdomen de chico bonito, Carlos seguía acostado admirando los músculos de James, James se recostó sobre el latino plantándole otro de tantos besos que estaban por venir.

Ambos se iban desvistiendo mientras se besaban hasta que por fin ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, Carlos se acostó boca arriba con las piernas semiabiertas, James se metió entre sus rodillas pegando su pene erecto en el culo del latino hasta que pifien quedo completamente sobre el latino.

-Carlos, chupa mis dedos- James le susurro en el oído al latino.

-No- fue la respuesta de Carlos.-quiero que esto sea diferente-

James entendió lo que el latino daba a entender y sin mas preámbulo escupió en la palma de su mano y la bajo hasta agarra su pene lubricarlo con la saliva.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres que sea de esta manera?, no quiero lastimarte-

Carlos solo asintió con la cabeza. Tomando esto como señal James introdujo su pene lentamente para no lastimar al latino, James podía notar el dolor que Carlos sentía en sus pequeños gruñidos y en la forma en la que rasguñaba la almohada en la que estaba acostado, ya estando dentro de latino espero un poco para que Carlos se acostumbrara.

Carlos tomo de los hombros de James y lo bajo dándole un beso, James tomo esto como una señal de que el latino estaba listo y comenzó a mover sus caderas dando pequeñas envestidas, ambos gemían mientras se besaban, James logro tocar la próstata del latino lo cual hizo que Carlos comenzara a gemir mas fuerte.

Pasaron 15 minutos cuando James se corrió dentro del latino, razón que ocasiono que Carlos se viniera sin siquiera haberse tocado, James dio un pequeño suspiro mitras se acostaba alado de su novio.

-Entonces, ¿estoy perdonado?- James dijo entre pequeñas risas.

-No lo se,- fue la respuesta de Carlos, James no podía creerlo hasta que vio a Carlos dando pequeñas risas entre dientes.

-Claro que estas perdonado, pero mas bien el que te pide disculpas soy yo, creo que fue muy mal de mi parte haberme enojado de esa manera, y la verd..- James beso a Carlos interrumpiendo su disculpa.

-Esto fue maravilloso-dijo James mientras se separaba de Carlos para poder tomar aire.

-Te amo-susurro el latino.

-yo también te amo- respondió James

Carlos se acurruco con James hasta que cayeron rendidos en el sueño.

* * *

Bueno este fue el capitulo 4 espero y les aya gustado jejeje dejen sus reviews.

Otra advertencia: el 20 de agosto entro a la secundaria y voy a comenzar a tardar un poco en actualizar.


	5. Algo inesperado!

Capitulo 5: este capitulo lo hice el mismo día que publique el capitulo 4, solo que decidí esperar un tiempo antes de agregarlo a mi long-fic.

Advertencias: puede tener faltas ortográficas y tal vez mala redacción, solo soy un principiante, dejen reviews por favor.

Quiero agradecer a I Love KL, ya que gracias a el decidí escribir fics, una cosa mas, si no han leído los fics de I Love KL les recomiendo que lo hagan en verdad son muy buenos y muy entretenidos.

Big time rush no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

"**_Pensamientos"_**

_**Recuerdos**_

Narración normal.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Esa noche había sido una da las mejores noches de James y Carlos, ambos estaban dormidos acorrucados, hasta que un rayo del sol entro por la ventana directamente en la cara de Carlos, lo cual hizo que el latino despertara, al abrir los ojos se dio cuanta que uno brazo estaba sobre su cintura, recordó que esa noche la había pasado con su novio.

Carlos quito lentamente el brazo de James para no despertarlo, se levanto lentamente a cerrar la ventana, al cerrarla dio media vuelta dirigiendo su mirada hacia la figura dormida de James, este se veía muy lindo cuando dormía, Carlos se puso a recordar cada bello instante que vivió con James. Dio una pequeña sonrisa y decidió que tenia que ducharse por que aun tenía semen de James por todas partes, etc.

Se dirigió a paso lento hacia el baño, al entrar cerro la puerta y fue a la regadera, giro la llave de agua caliente pero no salio nada, Carlos recordó que su baño estaba obstruido y no iba a tener agua por una semana.

No le quedo de otra que pasar el día así, eso era muy incomodo para el pero "que podía hacer" era lo que se preguntaba el latino, salio del baño y fue directamente al closet, tomo unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa de rayas cuello v, y un par de tenis.

Ya vestido salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente para no despertar a su novio, fue a la cocina y vio a Logan preparando el desayuno, ya que la sra. Knight regresaría mas tarde junto con Katie.

-Hola y buenos días Logan- saludo Carlos a Logan.

-Ah, hola y también buenos días – respondió Logan.

-¿Y Kendall?- pregunto Carlos, pues noto que Logan estaba solo.

-Supongo que sigue dormido, ¿y James?- pregunto Logan.

-También sigue Dormido- respondió Carlos.

-Jajaja James dormido a esta hora, no te creo- Logan se reía, ya que James siempre era el primero en levantarse.

-Si no me crees, be a verlo por ti mismo.- añadió el latino.

-Bueno, esta bien te creo- respondió con seriedad al ver que Carlos no bromeaba.-y cambiando de tema, Carlos quiero disculparme por lo de ayer.

-No te preocupes amigo, solo una cosa ¿que sucedió entre tu y Kendall?, es que la ultimas ves yo y James los oímos discutir.- pregunto Carlos.

-Un momento entonces ¿oyeron todo lo que nos dijimos yo y Kendall?- pregunto Logan un poco preocupado ya que tal ves Carlos y James ya sabían todo.

-No oímos nada por que en cuanto los escuchamos nos fuimos del apartamento.- contesto Carlos, claro era una mentira, el no podía decirle que el y James los estaban espiando.-Pero dime. ¿Todo esta bien entre tú y Kendall?-

-Si, todo esta perfecto.- fue la simple respuesta de el chico inteligente.

-Pero entonces, ¿como resolvieron el problema? digo si se puede saber-

-Amm…- Logan no sabia que responder…

* * *

**Flashback**

-No puedo creer que hayas olvidado lo que haríamos hoy!- Logan dijo con un tono de voz molesto.

-No lo olvide es solo que perdí la noción del tiempo..- contesto Kendall

-Claro ahora entiendo todo, perdiste la noción del tiempo besuqueándote con Jo- Logan estaba completamente celoso.

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que estábamos platicando y el tiempo se me pasó, pero solo platicábamos- Kendall contestaba con una voz suave para no alterar mas a Logan.

-Mejor dímelo de una vez, dime que ya no me amas- dijo Logan, ya no podía contener mas las lagrimas y se puso a llorar.

-No digas eso!- contesto Kendall subiendo su tono de vos un poco mas alto.

-Entonces dime que esto no volverá a suceder y sobre todo dime que me amas- dijo Logan entre lloriqueos.

-¡Te amo! Y te juro que esto no volverá a suceder, pero por favor ya no llores, odio verte llorar.-

Kendall le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras que Logan apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, ambos chicos se recostaron en la cama de Logan, el chico genio tenia su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kendall mientras que el rubio peinaba el pelo color negro de Logan.

Logan metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de Kendall acariciando el abdomen tonificado de este, bajo su mano hasta llegar al ombligo, Kendall jadeaba ante la sensación que le proporcionaba la mano de Logan, el chico inteligente siguió bajando su mano hasta llegar al botón del pantalón de Kendall, lo desabrocho y luego bajo la cremallera, una vez con el pantalón abierto, Logan metió su mano por debajo del bóxer de Kendall acariciando la polla dormida de este.

-Que haces Logie…- dijo Kendall entre pequeños jadeos.

-Shhh… tú déjate llevar.- susurro Logan.

Kendall se callo y dejo que Logan siguiera con lo que había comenzado, Logan se levanto del pecho del rubio, camino hacia los pies de este para quitarle los tenis y los calcetines, después le quito lentamente el pantalón junto con el bóxer dejando la polla ya erecta de Kendall a la vista, Logan tomo el pene y le dio pequeñas lamidas en la punta para regar el liquido pre-seminal de Kendall por toda la polla, Kendall gemía ante tal acción, Logan metió la polla dentro de su boca haciendo movimientos de arriba a bajo, Kendall sentía que se venia y detuvo a Logan para no hacerlo dentro de la boca de este.

Logan entendió y se puso de pie sobre la cama, Kendall podía notar el bulto de Logan, el chico inteligente rió y se desnudo lentamente, ya desnudo hizo que Kendall se quitara la ultima prenda que tenia (la camisa), una ves que ambos estaban desnudos, Logan se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y puso sus manos el a cabecera (de perrito XD), Kendall lamió sus dedos para lubricarlos, ya lubricados, primero introdujo un dedo por la entrada de Logan, el chico pálido daba pequeños gemidos, Kendall introdujo el segundo dedo haciendo que el pálido pegue gemidos un poco mas fuerte.

-Ya estoy listo- dijo Logan

Kendall solo asintió e introdujo su pene por la entrada ya relajada del pálido, primero comenzó con pequeñas envestidas para no lastimar a su novio.

-Kendli… más rápido-

El rubio aumento la intensidad de las envestidas.

-Oh… ahí… Kendli… ahí…-

Kendall había encontrado la próstata del pálido, aumento al máximo sus envestidas corriéndose dentro de Logan después de 5 minutos.

-Oh… eso… se… siente… muy… bien…- dijo Kendall.

Logan al sentir el liquido en dentro de su culo, no pudo evitar correrse sobre las sabanas de su cama, Logan y Kendall estaban exhaustos cayeron rendidos en la cama, ambos mantuvieron una mirada por unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Entonces todavía quieres ir al cine?- pregunto Kendall después de haber recuperado el aliento.

-Claro, pero antes ahí que ducharnos, contesto un feliz Logan.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

-Solo hablamos, si un poco alterados pero al final todo salio bien- fue la respuesta de Logan a la pregunta de Carlos.

-Bueno me alegra que estén bien- dijo Carlos,-Oye ¿puedo tomar una ducha en tu habitación?, es que el baño de mi habitación sigue obstruido y pues me siento algo sucio-

-Por supuesto solo no le hagas ruido a Kendall y hazlo rápido por que el desayuno ya casi esta- respondió Logan.

-Ok- respondió Carlos mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Logan, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, entro al baño cerrando la puerta lentamente, se desvistió y se metió a la regadera, mientras tanto fuera del el cuarto del baño Kendall despertó y escucho el agua de la regadera caer, dio una pequeña sonrisa, se levanto de la cama y fue a la puerta del baño la abrió silenciosamente, se desvistió para meterse a la regadera también, su plan era bañarse con Logan, pero que equivocado estaba, jamás se imagino que el de la ducha era Carlos.

-Logie…- dijo mientras abría la cortina de la regadera.

-¡Que…!- grito el latino…

* * *

¿Qué sucederá? ¿Como reaccionaran ambos chicos? Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo dejen reviews.

Nota: Amo dejarlos intrigados hehehe, y no por el echo de escribir slash significa que soy gay, soy completamente masculino, la culpa es de mi mente retorcida XD!.


	6. Esto esta mal!

Capitulo 6: este capitulo sinceramente me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo, tenia un bloqueo, pero al fin pude terminarlo.

Quiero agradecer a aquellos que dejaron sus reviews, muchas gracias!

Advertencias: puede tener faltas ortográficas y tal vez mala redacción, solo soy un principiante, dejen reviews por favor.

Big time rush no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes.

* * *

-¡Que…!- grito el latino…

Kendall quedo en shock al ver a Carlos desnudo en la regadera, el latino tomo una toalla que estaba cerca para taparse.

-¿¡Que rayos te pasa Kendall!?- Carlos grito mientras tomaba otra toalla para que Kendall se tapara también.

Kendall reacciono tras oír a Carlos gritarle, -Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del baño corriendo cerrando la puerta de un azote.

Carlos se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para salir y hablar con Kendall, al salir del baño vio que Kendall ya no se encontraba en el cuarto, salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina pensando que Kendall estaría ahí, al llegar solo vio a Logan y a James.

-Hola James creí que seguías dormido- dijo Carlos.

-No, me levante cuando tú saliste- dijo James.

-¿Y Kendall?- pregunto Carlos.

-Kendall salio, parece que le paso algo, por que no saludo solo salio corriendo, ¿Carlos tu sabes que le pasa?- dijo Logan.

-Este no, no lo se, pero iré a buscarlo para averiguar que le pasa- contesto Carlos.

Carlos salio sin decir nada del 2j, bajo al lobby para comenzar a buscarlo, al llegar se encontró con Camille.

-Camille buenos días, ¿De casualidad has visto a Kendall?-

-Ah, hola buenos días, creo haberlo visto en el parque- contesto Camille

-Ok, gracias voy a buscarlo- dijo Carlos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de lobby.

-¡Carlos espera, ¿has visto a Logan?, necesito decirle algo muy importante!-Camille grito antes de que Carlos se alejara.

-¡Esta en el apartamento!- contesto Carlos

-¡Gracias!- grito Camille.

Carlos se dirigió al parque esperando encontrar a Kendall, para su suerte al llegar al parque vio a Kendall acostado en el pasto debajo de un árbol, se acerco a Kendall caminando tranquilamente, se sentó a un lado del rubio esperando a que este lo viera, al parecer Kendall no se había dado cuenta del la presencia de Carlos a lado suyo.

-Kendall-

Kendall reconoció la voz inmediatamente, _**"maldición ahora que le digo" **_Kendall no sabia que hacer lo único que dijo fue:

-Hola, Carlos-

-Kendall, ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo? entiendo que estés apenado pero no era para tanto.- pregunto Carlos.

-Carlos, en verdad lo siento, no creí que tú estuvieras en la ducha- contesto el rubio

-¿Entonces quien creías que era?- Carlos estaba confundido.

-Mmmm…- Kendall no respondía a la pregunta.

-Oh, ahora entiendo todo, tu antes de abrir la cortina mencionaste el nombre de Log…- Carlos fue interrumpido por un beso de Kendall.

Para evitar que Carlos terminara de decir lo que iba a decir, Kendall impulsivamente (típico de Kendall XD!) pego sus labios con los de Carlos, el latino al principio tenia sus labios firmes pero después de unos segundos comenzó a corresponder el beso, ambos chicos se separaron para tomar aire.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- Pregunto Carlos mientras tragaba algo de aire.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- respondió Kendall, poniéndose de pie para luego echarse a correr de nuevo.

-¡Kendall espera!- Carlos grito mientras corría detrás de Kendall.

Carlos vio a Kendall subiendo las escaleras que iban hacia la azotea del palmwoods, Carlos subió rápido las escaleras, vio que la puerta que daba a la azotea estaba cerrada, giro la perilla y la abrió, al salir fue tomado por la espalda bruscamente, Carlos giro rápidamente y sin aviso alguno Kendall lo beso de nuevo, los labios de ambos chicos se movían en perfecta sincronía, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro, sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio, Kendall por supuesto salio victorioso, Carlos tomo la cintura de Kendall y lo pego a su cuerpo, Kendall dejo salir un pequeño gemido al sentir el cuerpo de Carlos junto al suyo.

Carlos tomo la camisa de Kendall y se la quito pasándola por sobre la cabeza del rubio, Carlos paso sus manos por cada parte del cuerpo descubierto de Kendall, el rubio de igual forma le quito la camisa a Carlos, pero este no acaricio el cuerpo descubierto de Carlos, el comenzó a besar los pezones del latino haciendo que este jadeara.

-Kendall, esto esta mal- dijo Carlos.

-Nadie se va ni se tiene que enterar-

-Pero y Log…- Carlos de nuevo fue interrumpido por otro beso de Kendall.

-Por favor no menciones a Logan, tu solo déjate llevar- susurro Kendall

Carlos solo asintió y comenzó a besar de nuevo a Kendall, el rubio bajo el pantalón de Carlos junto con el bóxer, la polla de Carlos ya estaba erecta, Kendall solo sonrió al ver la polla de su amigo, Carlos al igual que Kendall le bajo los pantalones y el bóxer, este se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era la polla de Kendall, el latino se puso de rodillas para después introducir el pene de Kendall a su boca, comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas en la punta del pene para poder regar todo el liquido pre-seminal.

Kendall gemía cada vez más fuerte, ya que Carlos metía y sacaba la polla de su boca muy rápido.

-Carlos, detente que ya me vengo-

Carlos solo sonrió y se puso de pie para besar a Kendall.

-Carlos, déjame penetrarte.- dijo Kendall.

Carlos se dio media vuelta y abrió un poco las piernas para facilitar la penetración, Kendall escupió en la punta de su pene para lubricarlo, puso la punta en la entrada de Carlos y comenzó a introducirlo muy lentamente para no lastimarlo, después de tener todo su pene dentro espero para que el cuerpo de Carlos se acostumbrara.

Carlos movió ligeramente sus caderas para dar la señal de que estaba listo, Kendall comenzó a moverse da atrás hacia delante lentamente, Carlos solo jadeaba.

-Demonios Kendall, muévete mas rápido-

Kendall sonrió y comenzó a embestir más rápido.

* * *

Apartamento 2j.

-James, ¿no crees que Kendall y Carlos ya se tardaron?- pregunto Logan

-Si, ya se tardaron han de estar jugando o haciendo algo por el estilo, ya sabes como son ellos jajaja- James respondió bromeando. (y si que están jugando XD!)

-Si, pero el desayuno ya esta listo, mándales un mensaje para que ya se vengan a desayunar- contesto Logan.

-Ok- James saco su celular y comenzó a escribir_ Carlos, hermoso, el desayuno ya esta listo por favor ya vénganse para poder desayunar, besos te amo_, **enviar.**

-Listo ya le envié un mensaje a Carlos.-

* * *

Azotea del palmwoods.

Celular de Carlos

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Make it count,_  
_Play it straight._  
_Don't look back,_  
_Don't hesitate._  
_When you go big time…_

-Ah, aah, aah… me… llego… un… mensaje…-dijo Carlos mientras levantaba su pantalón para tomar el celular que se encontraba en su bolsa izquierda.

-Espera, detente es de James déjame ver que quiere- Carlos leyó el mensaje, _"Carlos, __**hermoso**__, el desayuno ya esta listo por favor ya vénganse para poder desayunar, __**besos, te amo**__,"_ _**"que demonios estoy haciendo, yo soy novio de James, esto no esta bien tengo que detenerlo".**_

-Kendall, esto no esta bien, los chicos nos están esperando para desayunar, mejor ya ahí que detener esto-

-Pero, Carlos ya vamos a terminar- dijo Kendall.

-No, y por favor déjame vestirme.-

-Esta bien, pero deja te aclaro una cosa, esto aun no a terminado, lo que se empieza algún día se tiene que terminar.- dijo Kendall

-Kendall, piensa en Logan, piensa en el daño que podrimos causarle.-

-Logan, Logan no se tiene por que enterar-

-Kendall, dime una cosa tu amas a Logan- pregunto el latino.

-Claro que lo amo, de echo es mi novio, pero… si tienes razón no se que me esta pasando, la verdad ahora me siento muy confundido- Kendall por fin entendió las cosas.-Carlos, por favor no le digas a Logan que sabes lo que hay entre yo y el, prométemelo.-

-Te lo prometo, pero ahora ahí que vestirnos-

-Si- fue la respuesta de Kendall.

-Y, por favor, nada de esto paso, ¿ok?- dijo Carlos

-Tenlo por seguro.-

Carlos y Kendall se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y se fueron al 2j…

* * *

¿Las cosas seguirán siendo normales para Kendall y Carlos? ¿Habrá más Kenlos? ¿Logan y James se darán cuenta de lo sucedido entre Kendall y Carlos? ¿Habrá mas cosas inesperadas en otros capítulos? ¿Qué le querrá decir Camille a Logan? Esto y mas en mis próximos capítulos de "a kogan and jarlos story"

Por favor dejen reviews, díganme si la historia es aburrida, interesante, etc. Denme sus opiniones, los reviews a mí en lo personal me sirven mucho y me inspiran mucho a seguir con la historia.

Pronto subiré un one-shot Kogan, para aquellos que les gusta mucho esa pareja.

Nota: espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capitulo, ya tengo una idea muy padre de cómo será, bueno sin más que decir se despide:

Rusherboy13


	7. ¿Que es lo que te pasa?

Hola, yo se que tarde en actualizar pero tengo mis motivos ¿Verdad RusherLoveKogan? (el es mi psicólogo personal, ok no hehehe)

En el capitulo anterior escribí que pronto haría un one-shot Kogan pero no estoy seguro de hacerlo ya que como verán mis fics no son tan populares como yo quisiera, en fin si quieren hacerme cambiar de opinión solo tendrán que hacérmelo saber por los reviews, este one-shot seria rated: T ya que no contendrá smut. (Raro en mi XD)

Este capitulo esta titulado como:

¿Que es lo que te pasa?

* * *

Carlos y Kendall se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y se fueron al 2j…

Al llegar solo recibieron unas caras molestas por parte de Logan y James.

-Hola- saluda cínicamente Carlos.

-¡Hola, hola es lo único que dices después de que llegan tarde al desayuno, el desayuno ya esta frío!- Logan les grita a Kendall y a Carlos.-Ambos son un par de cínicos-

-Lo sentimos- dijeron Kendall y Carlos al unísono

-Mejor ya olvídelo, no nos vamos a pelear por una simple tontería- dijo James mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

-Tienes razón- contesto Logan mientras tomaba asiento

Los chicos comenzaron a desayunar, todos estaban en silencio hasta que Logan decidió romperlo.

-¿Y que estaban haciendo?- Logan pregunto a Kendall y a Carlos.

Ambos chicos solo cruzaron miradas.

-Amm… Logan ahora que recuerdo Camille te estaba buscando dijo que tenia algo importante que decirte- Carlos cambio de tema con esa pregunta.

James pudo notar el nerviosismo de ambos chicos, y también se dio cuanta del cambio de tema tan repentino de Carlos, lo cual no dejaría pasar.

-Oh, ¿Que querrá decirme?- Logan trato de imaginarse pero le fue inútil.

Los chicos terminaron de desayunar y se levantaron de la mesa para lavar los platos.

-Bueno chicos me voy- dijo Logan mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

-Y, ¿Adonde vas?- pregunto Kendall

-Voy a buscar a Camille para ver que es lo que me quiere decir- diciendo esto Logan se fue.

-Bueno yo me iré a tomar una ducha ya que me siento un poco sucio- Kendall se fue a su habitación dejando solos a James y a Carlos.

-Carlos, ¿Que quieres hacer hoy?- pregunto James

-No lo se James, no me siento con ganas de hacer algo, creo que me iré a dormir un rato- Carlos si tenia ganas de estar con James pero primero tenia que pensar en lo sucedido con Kendall, James solo hizo un puchero, y después sonrió, se acerco a Carlos y le dio un beso, Carlos tomo a James de los hombros y lo empujo para que se apartara.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?- pregunta James algo confundido por la reacción que tuvo Carlos.

-Nada solo que… olvídalo- al decir esto Carlos se va y deja con una gran confusión a James.

Carlos cerro la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en el suelo, abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a llorar, _**"Como fui capas de traicionar a James, después de disculparse con migo y de lo grandioso que la pasamos anoche fui capaz de engañarlo y peor aun con Kendall el novio de Logan, soy un estupido tengo que contarle esto a alguien pero a quien, la única persona que en verdad me escucharía seria Katie pero ella es una niña, entonces creo que tendré que guardármelo pero no creo soportarlo" **_Carlos se soltó en llanto…

* * *

En la sala del 2j:

James todavía no podía entender que era lo que le pasaba a Carlos, _**"No entiendo que es lo que le pasa Carlos, esta mañana estaba muy feliz y contento pero después de haber regresado con Kendall lo note muy raro, eso es Kendall debe saber que es lo que le pasa a Carlos, iré a preguntarle" **_James se dirigió a la habitación de Kendall pero recordó que este se estaba duchando, tomo la decisión de esperarlo en la sala así que se fue y se puso a leer una revista de moda para hombre (Típico de James).

* * *

Fuera del 2j

Logan se fue directo al 4j para hablar con Camille, al llegar toco la puerta la cual al momento se abrió y salio una mano tomando a Logan del brazo bruscamente.

-Camille que es lo que te pasa- Logan lucia un poco asustado por la expresión que tenia Camille

-Calla, tengo que decirte algo, entra- Camille lucia muy agitada

-Camille que tienes, ¿Es algo malo?- Logan estaba preocupado, nunca había visto a Camille de esa manera

-¡Logan Mitchell, te deseo quiero que me hagas tuya!- Camille se lanzo encima de Logan haciendo que callaran al sillón que estaba detrás de el.

-Camille, detente…- Logan fue interrumpido por un beso agresivo de Camille.

-Yo se que lo deseas tanto como yo- Camille empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Logan

-Detente yo no quiero- Logan empujo a Camille haciendo que esta cayera al suelo

-Logan, te estas comportando como un gay, acaso eres uno- Camille se levanto y volvió a lanzársele encima a Logan

-¡Si!- grito Logan

-Si que- dijo Camille mientras besaba el cuello de Logan-Si quieres verdad, ya lo sabía-

-¡Me refiero a que si soy gay!- al decir esto volvió a quitar a Camille de encima.

-¿Como que eres gay?- Camille estaba confundida

-Si lo soy, y ya tengo pareja- Logan tenia miedo, no sabía como reaccionaria Camille

-Y entonces ¿Por qué estas conmigo? ya no me amas o mejor dicho nunca me amaste verdad, solo estabas con migo por lastima- Camille comenzó a llorar.

-Claro que te ame, y si estaba con tigo no era por lastima sino por que no quiero hacerte daño, en verdad te aprecio, eres una gran chica pero me enamore de Kendall…- Logan fue interrumpido por Camille

-De Kendall, no lo puedo creer el es tu mejor amigo- Camille lucia muy impresionada

-Y también es mi novio- Logan tomo los brazos de Camille y se sentaron en el sillón

-Camille, por favor no me odies, yo quiero quedar como buenos amigos…- de nuevo fue interrumpido por Camille

-No te preocupes, si me duele esto pero prefiero que seas feliz a que estés con migo sin que me ames, y claro que seremos amigos y créeme que te apoyare en lo que necesites…- ahora Logan interrumpió a Camille

Logan beso a Camille durante unos segundos y luego se separo para poder tomar algo de aire.

-¿Por que me besaste?- Camille no entendía el porque del beso

-Por que quería sentir tus labios por ultima vez- al decir esto Logan le dio otro beso pero este fue en la mejilla y después se marcho.

* * *

Apartamento 2j:

Por fin Kendall se había salido de la ducha, tomo un conjunto de ropa que tenia en la cama y se vistió.

Una vez vestido salio de la habitación y se fue a la sala esperando encontrar a Logan, al llegar vio que solo estaba James leyendo una revista.

-James, ¿Logan aun no a regresado?- Kendall tomo asiento aun lado de James.

-No- fue lo único que dijo James

-Que pasa amigo- Kendall noto que algo andaba mal.

-Nada, o mejor dicho no lo se, desde que tu y Carlos regresaron hace rato el se comporta muy extraño- James arrojo la revista a la mesa de centro y dirigió su mirada hacia Kendall

En ese momento Kendall recordó lo sucedió y se puso nervioso.

-A que te refieres con que esta actuando extraño- Kendall comenzó a temblar.

-Si, el ya no quiere ni que lo toque o que lo be…- James recordó que nadie sabia de la relación que tenia con Carlos-Mejor olvídalo, la verdad dudo que tu sepas que es lo que le pasa-

Kendall se sintió aliviado por que no tendría que mentirle a James.

James sin decir nada se levanto del sillón y se fue directo a su habitación, al llegar a la puerta quiso abrirla pero no lo consiguió ya que esta estaba cerrada por dentro, esto preocupo a James pero recordó que tenia la llave de la puerta, abrió la puerta y al entrar vio que Carlos estaba dormido, esto le causo ternura a James ya que Carlos se ve muy lindo cuando duerme, pensó que tal ves estaba exagerando las cosas, que lo que tenia Carlos solo era algo que se le pasaría al día siguiente.

James observo el reloj y vio que eran las 2:00 p.m. buena hora para tomar un bronceado pensó, se puso su traje de baño y tomo el bronceador, salio silenciosamente de la habitación para no despertar a Carlos.

* * *

Fuera de apartamento 2j

Al llegar a la piscina vio a Jo tomando el sol, pensó que tal ves podría hacerle algo de compañía así que se acerco a ella y la saludo.

-Hola Jo- saludo amablemente a Jo

-Ah, hola James creí que eras Kendall- Jo parecía algo disgustada

-Adivinare, Kendall quedo en que tomarían el sol juntos verdad- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a James

-¿Como lo supiste?- Jo estaba impresionada

-Te digo la verdad, no lo se jajaja- ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas

-Te molesta si yo te hago compañía- James en verdad no quería estar solo

-Claro- contesto Jo

En ese momento James se acostó en una cama de playa (no se como se les llaman a esas cosas XD) y comenzó a charlar con Jo.

* * *

Apartamento 2j

Kendall estaba desesperado, decidió salir a buscar a Logan, primero llego al lobby y no lo encontró, se sentio un poco preocupado, pero algo le llamo mucho la atención a lo lejos vio a James y a Jo tomados de las manos en ese momento Kendall…

* * *

¿Qué pasara con Carlos? ¿Qué opinan sobre lo que paso con Logan y Camille? ¿Qué hará Kendall? ¿Las cosas seguirán siendo normales para Kendall y Carlos? ¿Habrá más Kenlos? ¿Logan y James se darán cuenta de lo sucedido entre Kendall y Carlos? ¿Habrá mas cosas inesperadas en otros capítulos? En fin son muchas preguntas sin responder aun. Todo esto lo verán en los próximos capítulos.

Tengo pensado hacer de este fic un fic muy largo, máximo 25 capítulos pero haber como se dan las cosas XD!

Por favor les pido que dejen sus reviews, les pido que me hagan saber si tengo alguna falla o lo que sea, díganme si ya no les gusta este fic o si esta bueno que se yo, y diganme si quieren que haga el one-shot kogan, solo les pido reviews!

Y les recomiendo que lean los fics de Alex Daniel, a mí en lo personal me encanta como escribe.

Bueno sin más que decir se despide:

GustavoRusherBoy13.


	8. Ya es tiempo!

¡Saludos! Bueno aquí el capitulo 8 de esta historia, espero les guste a mi en lo personal no tanto hehehe creo que no estaba inspirado XD! Pero déjenme su opinión por un review.

Este capitulo esta titulado como:

Ya es tiempo.

* * *

Kendall estaba desesperado, decidió salir a buscar a Logan, primero llego al lobby y no lo encontró, se sintió un poco preocupado, pero algo le llamo mucho la atención a lo lejos vio a James y a Jo tomados de las manos en ese momento Kendall… se molesto un poco pero decidió dejarlo pasar, aun quería encontrar a su Logie.

Fue al parque pero tampoco lo encontró, prácticamente camino por todo Palmwoods, recorrió cada lugar pero en ningún lado lo encontró, comenzó a preocuparse **"Y si le paso algo malo" "Esta herido" **pensamientos negativos comenzaron a pasarle por la mente.

Estaba apunto de llamar a la policía pero antes de que lo hiciera lo detuvo un mensaje que llego a su celular, al ver de quien era no pudo evitar hacer el baile feliz _(Happy Dance) _era de su amado Logan.

El mensaje decía _"¿Kenny en donde rayos estas? Te e estado buscando por todas partes, necesito que hablemos, estoy en el apartamento ven rápido, besos" _

Kendall se pregunto que era eso importante que quería decirle Logan, sin dudarlo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su apartamento.

Tardo 15 minutos en llegar, al abrir la puerta vio a Logan viendo televisión.

-Logan- al decir el nombre de su amado, Logan giro su cabeza hacia el y le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

-Kenny, me tenias preocupado ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Logan después de apagar el televisor.

-Buscándote- respondió el rubio para después ir hacia su novio y plantarle un dulce beso.

-¿Y que es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?- Pregunto Kendall al recordar el mensaje.

-Oh, si…- Logan vacilo un poco antes de continuar-Le e contado a Camille sobre lo nuestro-

-¡Que!-Grito el rubio- ¿Por que hiciste eso?-

-No era algo que yo tenia planeado, pero tuve que hacerlo para evitar que…- Logan no termino de hablar pues sabia que si le contaba lo sucedido a Kendall este se molestaría.

-¿Evitar que?- pregunto el rubio.

-Nada solo olvídalo el punto aquí…- Logan no pudo terminar de hablar por que Kendall lo había interrumpido.

-¿¡EVITAR QUE!?-

Logan noto algo de molestia en Kendall por lo que decidió hablar-

-Evitar que Camille me hiciera el amor- Logan cerro sus ojos esperando a que Kendall le gritara o golpeara.

-¿Y como lo tomo Camille?- pregunto el rubio muy tranquilo.

Logan abrió los ojos y lo miro por unos cuantos segundos antes de hablar.

-De eso quería a hablarte- respondió Logan.- Lo tomo muy bien, hasta yo me sorprendí-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, y gracias a eso me e dado cuenta de que ya es tiempo- dijo Logan, haciendo que Kendall se confundiera.

-¿Tiempo?, explícate por favor- dijo el rubio.

-Ya es tiempo de contarle a todos sobre nuestra relación- Explico el genio.

Kendall no dijo nada, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más bajo y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Eso quiere decir que estas de acuerdo- Kendall volvió a besar a Logan.

-Ok, eso definitivamente quiere decir que estas de acuerdo- dijo Logan riendo al final.

Kendall levanto a Logan por la cintura y comenzó a besarlo con mucha desesperación.

-Logan, quiero que hagamos el amor- Kendall le susurro en el oído a Logan el cual se estremeció al sentir la respiración del rubio es su oreja.

-Pues andando- contesto el genio.

Kendall sonrió y prácticamente arrastro a logan hasta su habitación, al llegar kendall arrojo a Logan a la cama que estaba mas cerca de la puerta, al cerrar la puerta brinco encima de Logan quedando arriba de el.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, Logan se estremecía al sentir esa sensación en su cuello, Kendall se deshizo de la camisa que llevaba Logan, después comenzó a besar cada parte del cuerpo descubierto del genio.

Al llegar al pantalón lo desabrocho y se lo quito junto con sus zapatos y calcetines dejándolo solo en bóxer.

Al notar el bulto de Logan, Kendall comenzó a sentir que su pantalón se apretaba.

Logan no quería esperar mas por lo que comenzó a desnudar a Kendall por completo dejando al descubierto la erección del rubio.

Logan tomo la virilidad de Kendall y la introdujo en su boca asiendo que Kendall gimiera de placer, mientras bombeaba con su boca se quito el bóxer y comenzó a masturbarse.

Cuando Kendall sintió que se venia, trato de detener a Logie pero este hizo caso omiso y dejo que el rubio llenara con su semen su boca.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto Kendall.

-Por que esta noche tu serás mió Kendall Knight- dijo Logan mientras abría las piernas de Kendall para dejar al descubierto su entrada.

Kendall no se opuso pues tenia la curiosidad de ver que se sentía.

Logan lamió tres de sus dedos para lubricarlos, al ver que estaban lo suficiente lubricados introdujo primero un dedo para no lastimar a su amado.

Kendall se sintió incomodo, esto era nuevo para el pero no hizo mas que relajarse.

Al ver que Kendall lucia relajado, Logan introdujo un segundo dedo comenzando a hacer movimientos de tijera, luego introdujo el tercer dedo para abrir mas la entrada del rubio.

-Logan te necesito dentro de mi-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Logan lubrico su virilidad con saliva para luego introducirla lentamente en la entrada de Kendall.

-¡Ah!, duele- grito Kendall cosa que le causo risa al genio.

-No te preocupes al principio duele pero ya veras que después el dolor se convertirá en placer- dijo logan para tranquilizar a Kendall.

-Eso espero, por que enserio duele- esto hizo que Logan riera aun mas.

-No puedo creer que Kendall Knight este llorando-

-No estoy llorando- dijo un poco molesto el rubio.

-Entonces calla y déjame hacer lo mío-

Logan comenzó a embestir a Kendall cada ves con mas velocidad, al mismo tiempo masturbaba a Kendall.

Cuando Logan dio una fuerte embestida hizo que Kendall gritara de placer, en ese momento supo que había tocado la próstata del rubio.

-Kenny ya me vengo-

-Hazlo dentro de mí- dijo el rubio.

Logan se corrió dentro de Kendall haciendo que el rubio gimiera.

-¿Y que te pareció?- pregunto Logan mientras se acostaba en e pecho de Kendall.

-Fue maravilloso- fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de quedarse dormido profundamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana…

Kendall se despertó esperando ver a su amado junto a el cosa que no paso.

-¡Logan donde estas!-

-¡En la ducha!- grito el genio desde el baño.

* * *

Una hora mas tarde…

Ambos chicos bajaron al comedor para desayunar, al llegar solo vieron a Jennifer en la cocina.

-Buenos días mama- dijo Kendall.

-Buenos días cariño- Respondió Jennifer.

-Buenos días señora Knight- también saludo Logan-¿En donde están todos los demás?-

-Dormidos- Respondió Jennifer.

Después de eso hubo un silencio que duro fácilmente como 3 minutos hasta que Kendall decidió romperlo.

-Mama, Logan y yo estamos saliendo…

* * *

¿Cómo reaccionara Jennifer? ¿Qué pasara con Carlos? ¿Por qué Kendall se sintió molesto al ver a James con Jo? Esto y más en los Próximos capítulos.

P.D. Les dije que era un capitulo malo._., bueno en fin espero no tardarme en actualizar como lo hice con este capitulo, recuerden que tengo otro fic y que además haré nuevos fics y esperen el one-shot Cargan el cual ya lo tengo pero lo subiré… jajaja no les diré cuando pero será pronto este one-shot se llamara "Trabajo en equipo" es una idea que traigo desde hace mucho tiempo y que por fin me dedica a escribirla. Bueno en fin dejen reviews. Saludos.

GustavoRusherboy13.


	9. ¿Aceptan nuestra relación?

Wazzaaa, primero que nada una grandísima disculpa por no haber actualizado antes este fic, el problema fue que mi querida computadora se descompuso, bueno yo la descompuse XD, ahora tengo que escribir en el celular lo cual para mi es mas difícil, otra cosa, tengo que levantarme muy temprano para ir a la maldita secundaria y para cuando salgo termino muy cansado y en cuanto llego a mi casa me duermo una rato, más bien un ratote XD, para cuando me levanto me tengo que ir a trabajar a veces sin siquiera comer, al salir me baño y salgo a echar lio XD, y ya como a eso de las 10:00 p.m. Hago mi tarea... Esa es mi rutina de siempre, mejor dicho de lunes a viernes XD los fines de semana tomo mis cursos de literatura, ingles y guitarra, y para colmo estoy estresado con el maldito examen de admisión...

Ya que termine de contarles una pequeña parte de mi aburrida vida los dejo con el capítulo 9 de esta historia, puede que este aburrido o que se yo porque la verdad me falto inspiración, enserio que tarde mucho en encontrarla, primero la busque de bajo de mi cama, luego en mi armario, etc...

Este capítulo esta titulado como:

* * *

**¿Apoyan nuestra relación?**

* * *

-Mama yo y Logan estamos saliendo-

En ese momento el apartamento quedo completamente en silencio, Kendall y Logan sentían miedo y desesperación a la vez, el silencio duro unos cuantos segundos cosa que para los chicos se les hizo una eternidad, el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso, hasta que por fin Jennifer Knight decidió romper ese silencio infernal.

-Eso es maravilloso cariño- La señora Knight verdaderamente estaba feliz por Logan y su hijo.

-...- Kendall y Logan estaban completamente en shock, jamás se imaginaron que la señora Knight racionaría de esa manera tan positiva.

-Chicos, ¿Están bien?- Jennifer al ver que los dos no decían palabra alguna, levanto un poco al voz.

-¡CHICOS!-

Los chicos reaccionaron por fin.

-Lo sentimos es solo que no esperábamos esa reacción de parte tuya- se disculpo Kendall.

-Y exactamente ¿Que reacción esperaban?- pregunto Jennifer.

-Creímos que se molestaría señora Knight- esta vez respondió Logan.

-Para nada, es mas yo ya lo sabía- dijo Jennifer mientras sonreía.

Kendall y Logan no comprendían como es que la señora Knight ya lo sabía.

-Pero ¿Como lo supiste?- pregunto el rubio.

-Me lo dijo Katie-

Esto desconcertó aun más a los chicos.

-Katie- fue lo único que dijo Kendall.

-Además yo sospechaba, ustedes últimamente actuaban muy extraño, pasaban el gran parte del día juntos, más de lo normal claro, y pude notar que a veces pasan horas encerrados en su habitación-

_¿Tan obvios éramos? Pensaron Logan y Kendall._

-Entonces, ¿Apoyas nuestra relación?- pregunto el rubio, claramente la respuesta era a que si pero el quería escucharlo de su madre.

-No- respondió secamente Jennifer.

-¡Que! Pero si tu dijiste que era maravilloso que nosotros saliéramos- dijo Kendall, el rubio observo que Logan no se movía, que mantenía la vista hacia la nada, que obviamente estaba en shock.

-No apoyare su relación hasta que hablemos de un asunto muy importante- esta vez la señora Knight hablo con tranquilidad y amabilidad.

Kendall en ese momento se tranquilizo y Logan reacciono, al parecer el tono de voz que utilizo Jennifer había funcionado.

-Y, ¿Sobre qué quiere hablar señora Knight- pregunto el genio que al parecer estaba muy intrigado.

La señora Knight sonrió.

-Sobre las relaciones sexuales o como actual mente dicen, el sexo- Jennifer sonó natural.

Kendall y Logan no se la esperaban, estaban rojos de la vergüenza que sentían en ese momento, ellos no querían hablar sobre ese tema con la señora Knight pero no les quedaba de otra que hacerlo, ya que si no lo hacían Jennifer jamás aceptaría su relación.

Logan y Kendall cruzaron miradas y asintieron como señal de que lo harían (Hablar e.e, no sean cochinos XD ya después lo harán de la manera que ustedes pensaron (6_6')).

-Está bien- dijeron al unisonó.

-Bueno, entonces siéntense- Jennifer señalo el sillón naranja.

Una vez que los chicos estuvieron sentados y la señora Knight sentada enfrente de ellos comenzó a hablar.

-Chicos, el sexo es algo maravilloso, es el acto de amor más hermoso y solo pueden llevarlo al cabo si los dos sienten amor por el otro- Jennifer se detuvo un momento para que los chicos procesaran todo.

-Pero así como es bueno, es malo, ya que si no son responsables podrían contraer enfermedades e infecciones de transmisión sexual- Jennifer siguió con la plática.

**Después de 15 minutos...**

-Entonces, quiero que me prometan que usaran condón, no me importa si ambos son hombres y que no se pueden embarazar- (Como se darán cuenta, en este fic los hombres no se pueden embarazar hehehe)

Kendall y Logan solo asintieron en señal de que lo prometían aun que les pareciera algo inútil.

-Bien entonces tienen mi consentimiento y apoyo en todo lo que necesiten- Jennifer les sonrió y abrió sus brazos en señal de un abrazo.

Kendall y Logan se pusieron de pie y correspondieron el abrazo que les ofrecía la señora Knight.

-Ok será mejor que me ponga a hacer el desayuno- dicho esto la señora Knight se puso de pie y se retiro a la cocina.

-Mmmm... Eso fue un poco vergonzoso ¿No crees Logie?- pregunto el rubio para romper el silencio que se había formado.

-¿Un poco? ¡¿Un poco?! ¡Eso fue muy vergonzoso!- Logan estaba muy sonrojado.

-Pero salió mejor de lo que esperábamos ¿No Logie?-

-Pues... Si pero aun así no deja de ser vergonzoso- Logan ya estaba un poco más tranquilo.

Kendall dejo escapar una pequeña risita para después darle un dulce beso en los labios a su Logan, ya sin el miedo de que Mama Knight los viera.

Obviamente Jennifer los vio, dio un pequeño suspiro y sonrió por que en verdad se sentía feliz por ellos.

Kendall y Logan habían olvidado que la señora Knight seguía en la cocina y continuaron con el beso, ellos se sentían en el cielo hasta que...

-Awww eso es tan lindo y raro a la vez-

Logan y Kendall en ese momento se separaron para poder ver de quien provenían esas palabras.

-¡Katie!- gritaron al unisonó.

-Hola- fue lo único que dijo Katie mientras sonreía.

-Nos asustaste- le reprocho Logan.

-Esa era mi intención- dijo Katie riendo.

-No es gracioso- hablo Kendall.

-Claro que lo es, debieron ver sus caras- Katie reía mientras intentaba imitar las caras de los chicos.

Después de seguir molestando por unos cuantos minutos más a los chicos, Katie decidió hablar en serio.

-Me alegra que estén juntos-

-¿Eso es verdad?- preguntó el rubio.

-Claro hermano mayor- respondió honestamente la menor.

-Y, ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta de que nosotros salíamos?- pregunto el genio.

-Pues numero 1 ambos actuaban muy extraños, 2 estaban más juntos de lo normal y 3 paso algo que confirmo mis sospechas- respondió Katie.

-Pero, ¿Que fue lo que confirmo tus sospechas- esta vez pregunto Kendall.

-Fue una plática que tuve con ciertas personas, y no les diré con quienes- volvió a responder Katie.

-Eso no es justo- reprocho Logan.

-La vida no es justa cuñadito- aclaro la menor.-Y un concejo para ti Logan, para la próxima no hagas gritar tan fuerte a mi hermano-

Esto dejo en shock a ambos chicos, no creían que habían sido escuchados por la menor.

Cuando por fin reaccionaron, el que hablo fue Kendall.

-¿Nos escuchaste?- Kendall pregunto en forma de susurro para no ser escuchado por Jennifer.

-Te equivocas hermano mayor, yo no los escuche, yo te escuche- aclaro Katie en susurro.

-Lo sentimos, para la próxima no lo hare gritar... tanto- esta vez Logan hablo... ¿Divertido?

-¡Logan!- grito Kendall para después darle un golpe no muy fuerte a Logan.

Después de eso los tres jóvenes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Buenos días- saludaron James y Carlos.

La señora Knight junto con Logan, Kendall y Katie voltearon a ver a los otros chicos y así corresponder su saludo.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos al unisonó.

-Llegan justo a tiempo, el desayuno ya está listo, vengan a sentarse para servirles lo que prepare- dijo Jennifer a los demás habitantes del 2J.

Kogan, Jarlos y Katie (Me dio flojera escribir los nombres de los chicos XD) obedecieron y fueron al comedor a sentarse.

Se sentaron como de costumbre, Logan y James juntos, Kendall a lado de Carlos y Jennifer y Katie cada una en un extremo de la mesa.

Mientras desayunaban, Logan y James llevaban una conversación algo divertida con la señora Knight y Katie que Carlos permanecía distante mientras a todos.

Kendall lo noto y decidió hablarle.

-Amigo, ¿Estás bien?- el volumen de voz que uso Kendall fue uno que solo Carlos y el pudieran escuchar.

Carlos voltio su mirada hacia Kendall.

-Kendall necesito hablar contigo a solas-

* * *

¿Logan y Kendall le dirán a James y a Carlos que son novios? (Aun que Carlos ya lo sabe XD) ¿Sobre qué querrá hablar Carlos con Kendall? O más bien ¿Querrá terminar lo iniciado en la azotea con Kendall?

Espero haberlos dejado con algo de intriga, en el próximo capitulo se tratara mas sobre Jarlos.

No olviden dejarme sus reviews con su opinión y si quieren un regaño también por tardarme casi una eternidad en actualizar este fic.

De nuevo una grandísima disculpa y aprovecho para núm. 1 avisarles que ya casi actualizo "El poder de una bala" solo me falta el final del capítulo 2 y aprovecho para pedirles a los que aun no lo leen que si tienen ganas y tiempo lo lean, 2 comenzare a escribir un nuevo fic el cual no sé si será one-shot o long-fic eso lo decidiré depende a como se den las cosas, la pareja será Kenlos, 3 si quieren una continuación de "Trabajo en equipo" o "El gran proyecto escolar" como decidan llamarlo, les pido que me lo hagan saber por medio de un review, y 4 ya comencé con el próximo capitulo de "De la ficción a la realidad", eso es todo jejeje no olviden dejar reviews, ya que por cada review que dejan mi abuelita gana un año más de vida :'), esta enfermita.

* * *

GustavoRusherBoy13.


	10. Sospechas

Wazzaaa! Primero que nada, no me maten por no actualizar durante mucho, mucho tiempo, la culpa de todo la tiene la "Flojera" XD pues no tengo mucho que decir, solo que regresare a fanfiction después de mi larga ausencia, últimamente comencé a extrañar esto de escribir hehehehe.

Otra cosa, en el cap. anterior mencione que este capitulo seria mas de Jarlos, pero cambie de opinion XD tengo una mejor idea.

Advertencia: durante mi ausencia desarrolle múltiples personalidades: la malvada y la pervertida que son las que se presentan más seguido, luego está el sarcástico, el sádico, el maduro, el nerd, el rarito (uno de mis favoritos) etc... Si por algo llegan a interrumpir, les pido, no se molesten, no es mi culpa ya que yo no controlo mis otras personalidades.

Capitulo 10

* * *

**Sospechas.**

* * *

Carlos le entrego una nota a Kendall sin que nadie de los que estaban en la mesa se dieran cuenta, citándolo en la azotea.

Kendall miro extrañado al moreno, no entendía que quería exactamente, pero no le quedaba de otra más que hacerle caso.

Lo que no notaron fue que James vio todo, el castaño no entendía que se traían entre manos, pero algo si sabía, el lo descubriría.

Todos continuaron con su "alegre" desayuno, cuando por fin terminaron, Logan decidió lavar los platos al igual que Katie.

La señora Knight salió al gimnasio, mientras que James, Carlos y Kendall se sentaron en la sala a ver un poco de TV.

Cuando Logan y Katie terminaron de lavar los platos, el genio se unió a los chicos, la pequeña castaña salió al parque a jugar con Tyler.

Mientras veían la TV. Logan se puso de pie para después apagar la televisión ganándose miradas de confusión por parte de los chicos.

-Chicos, yo y Kendall tenemos que decirles algo muy importante- Kendall entendió y al igual que el genio, se puso de pie para pararse frente a Jarlos.

-Chicos, yo y Kendall somos novios- al decir esto, Logan no pudo evitar sacar una de sus famosas sonrisas, de esas que hacen que les tiemblen las piernas a cualquiera, de esas sonrisas que matan. (Yo: ¬¬' hey tu rarito, ¿Que te dije sobre escribir cosas así?... Mi yo rarito: Lo siento._.)

James se levanto del sillón para así poder abrazar y felicitar a los chicos.

-Muchas felicidades- James estaba completamente feliz por sus amigos, mientras que Carlos no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Hey, Carlos, ¿No estás feliz por nosotros?- Carlos reacciono, el ya sabía sobre la relación Kogan, el si se sentía feliz, pero a la vez culpable, culpable por que el había tenido relaciones con el novio de su mejor amigo; con Kendall, a Carlos no le quedo de otra más que fingir que estaba bien, se puso de pie y abrazo a Logan felicitándolo por su relación con el rubio.

-Claro que estoy feliz amigo, es solo que no me lo esperaba-

-Jajaja, creo que nadie en este apartamento se lo esperaba, bueno solo Katie- el nombre de la pequeña hizo que Logan y Kendall recordaran su conversación, sacándoles unas sonoras carcajadas.

Carlos y James si miraron confundidos.

"Con que a eso se refería Katie" pensó el castaño.

-¿Para mí no hay abrazo Carlitos?- Kendall hacia cara de perrito abandonado mientras abría sus brazos esperando recibir el abrazo.

(Kendall, ¡Eres un maldito cínico!)

-Claro que si amigo- Carlos camino lentamente hacia su amigo rubio para abrazarlo.

Kendall sintió a su amigo moreno tensarse, al igual que él, sin duda tener al moreno entre sus brazos era algo que le gustaba, si por él fuera, jamás se separaría del moreno, pero su fantasía se vino abajo cuando Carlos corto con ese estupendo abrazo.

James noto la actitud de ambos al abrazarse, el castaño sospechaba la fuerte sensación de que su amigo y su novio ocultaban algo, bueno en realidad no sospechaba, estaba seguro de que ocultaban algo.

James camino hacia Carlos, lo tomo del brazo y lo acerco a su cuerpo para susurrarle algo.

-Carlos creo que ya es tiempo- y sin decir más el alto se separo del moreno, dejándolo muy desconcentrado.

Cuando Carlos por fin entendió a que se refería su novio, intento detenerlo pero fallo.

-James espera...-

-Logan, Kendall... Yo y Carlos también tenemos algo que contarles.

-James no...- Carlos ya no podía evitar lo inevitable. (Yo: yay! Siempre quise decir eso jejeje... Mi yo malvado: idiota te das cuenta de que no lo dijiste, si no que lo escribiste, duh... Yo:u_u)

-Yo y Carlos también somos novios- en ese momento James tomo a Carlos por la cintura.

-¿Enserio?, eso es fantástico chicos- Logan se acerco a Jarlos para abrazarlos.

Kendall al igual que su novio abrazo a sus amigos, pero con la diferencia de que con Carlos lo hizo con más cariño. (Yo: cosa que obviamente James noto hehehe, vaya que ese chico es muy observador ¿No creen?)

-Saben, esto es raro- dijo Logan.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto el castaño.

-Porque los cuatro resultamos ser gays- respondió Logan.

-Cierto- dijeron los otro tres chicos al unísono.

Después de eso, todo en 2j era como de costumbre, bueno excepto por las pocas demostraciones de amor que se daban Logan y Kendall en la sala.

**Por la tarde...**

-James estoy aburrido, iré a caminar un rato al parque-

-Voy con tigo- James intento ponerse de pie, pero antes de eso Carlos lo detuvo.

-No, en verdad preferiría ir solo- y con esto Carlos salió del 2j no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al castaño.

Logan y Kendall miraron extrañados a James quien solo levanto sus hombros en señal de "no sé".

Al cabo de unos minutos Kendall recibió un mensaje proveniente del moreno.

**"Kendall por favor ven, estoy en la azotea, necesito hablar urgentemente con tigo, por favor que ninguno de los chicos se enteren"**

Kendall sonrió sin razón, presentía que algo bueno iba a pasar.

-Chicos Gustavo me envió un mensaje, dice que me quiere ver en el estudio lo antes posible, así que James te encargo a mi Logie- Kendall se despidió y salió del 2j rumbo a la azotea, dejando a un muy pensativo James.

_"No sé porque siento que Kendall nos mintió, no me puedo sacar de la cabeza que él y Carlos traman algo, algo que descubriré sea como sea"_

-Logan, saldré por una malteada, ¿Quieres una?-

-No, pero gracias, yo me quedare a estudiar, acabo de recordar que soy tutor de un compañero y ya no tarda en venir- dicho esto Logan saco un par de libros de... En realidad no se dé donde.

-Hay Logan, sabias que estudiar no es tan importante como la belleza- James sabia que molestaría a Logan, lo cual le pareció muy divertido.

-Si claro, lo que tu digas James, lo que tu digas- (Nótese que aquí incluí un podo de mi fic Jagan XD)

-¿Y quién es ese "compañero"?- pregunto un muy intrigado James.

Logan reviso su reloj para después decir.

-Ya lo veras-

-Okey- dijo James alargando la "e".

James espero un par de minutos.

-Bueno, no pienso esperar más me voy- dijo James.

Sin más que decir, el castaño se dirigió a la puerta del 2j, al abrirla se topo con Jett.

-Jett, ¿Qué haces aquí?, espera, ¿Acaso vienes a estudiar con Logan?- James estaba sorprendido.

-Lamentablemente si, aun que yo quiero hacer otra cosa con el- Esto último Jett lo dijo con ¿Picardía?

James no entendió a que se refería, así que decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Bueno pues que te diviertas estudiando, y por cierto ¿Has visto a Kendall?- a James le daba la impresión de que Jett lo había visto.

-Oh sí, lo vi subir las escaleras hacia la azotea-

_"Sabía que Kendall había mentido, pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?"_

James se despidió de Jett y salió corriendo directo a la azotea.

Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar a los últimos 10 escalones diviso que la puerta que daba a la azotea estaba semi abierta, cundo por fin llego hasta la puerta escucho un par de voces, que al instante reconoció; Carlos y Kendall, decidió no hacer ruido para escuchar mejor la conversación, lentamente abrió un poco más la puerta sin hacer ruido para ver mejor a los chicos...

* * *

¿Qué descubrirá James? ¿Acaso Jett tiene intensiones de llegar a hacer algo mas con Logan? ¿Por qué? Solo hago estas preguntas para elevar un poco mas su intriga hehehehe.

Si lo sé, lo sé, es un capitulo corto pero así tuvo que ser, el capitulo 11 será más largo, este lo hice corto para calmar un poco las ansias de muchos que me piden actualización hehehehe, a ellos les digo que no se preocupen ya que actualizare más seguido.

Otra cosa, ya tengo la actualización "De la ficción a la realidad" solo me falta darle unos ajustes jejeje, así que no se desesperen.

Saludos y nos leemos luego.

Se despide:

**GustavoRusherboy13.**


End file.
